


I Feel I Would Have Remembered You

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his ten year high school reunion, Stiles sees an extremely attractive man that he feels he would have remembered, but he is a complete stranger to Stiles. </p><p>Lydia tells him that the man is Derek Hale, and Stiles recalls the name, but not what he looked like. And apparently he had a crush on Stiles in high school too, and Stiles never even noticed him, which Stiles thinks is a travesty, and so he makes a point to introduce himself to the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel I Would Have Remembered You

“Holy shit, who the fuck is that over there?” Stiles whispers harshly as he hits Scott on the shoulder and gestures not so subtly to the man walking over to the drinks table. 

Scott furrows his brows as he looks at the man Stiles had pointed to. He was tall, probably an inch or two taller than Stiles, was wearing a leather jacket with tight black jeans, black shoes, and a magenta shirt underneath the jacket, and had scruff that looked like it would turn into a beard soon if it wasn’t managed, and black, perfectly styled hair to go along with bright eyes - Stiles couldn’t quite tell the color from where he was sitting, but they still looked pretty, really really pretty. Stiles couldn’t wait to get a look of them up close. 

“No idea, why?” Scott asks, looking away from the guy and going back to his drink.

“Because he’s the hottest person I’ve ever seen in my life. And I’ve seen Lydia Martin!” Stiles says, arms and hands flailing about to emphasize just how hot that meant the guy was. 

Scott snorts. “I don’t know what to tell you, dude. I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

“Neither have I. But he’s here, which means he was in our graduating class. But I’m pretty sure I would have noticed someone like that.” Stiles points in the direction of the guy, whose back was turned to them at the moment.

"Stiles, don’t point, that’s rude.” Scott reprimands.

“Okay, _dad._ ” Stiles huffs.

Scott rolls his eyes, and decides to ignore Stiles in favor of turning to his wife of three years, Kira, leaning in to whisper something to her that makes her laugh.

Stiles pouts and crosses his arms on top of the table, looking over at the hot guy and wishing he could be sitting with him and leaning in to whisper naughty things in his ear that makes him laugh.

Stiles hates being single. Especially at his own high school reunion. 

Ugh, he was such a loser.

But if he scored with the hottie at ten o’clock, then he wouldn’t feel like a loser then. 

Biting his lip, Stiles tilted his head to the side as the guy turned to talk to some woman who’d walked up to him, and so put his ass in the perfect position for Stiles to stare at it. 

It was one glorious ass. One that Stiles wanted to touch, to kiss, to-

"Stiles." 

Stiles jumped and regrettably looked away from the hot guy’s ass, turning to see that Lydia had joined their table and was giving him a withering stare. 

"What?” Stiles says, clearing his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Okay, so he might be semi-hard. Just a little bit. From staring at the hot guy’s ass.

“Were you staring at that guy’s ass?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at the guy, who was now alone and standing off to the side, sipping his drink.

“Um, no.” Stiles tries, but one look from Lydia and he’s sighing, shoulders drooping. “Yeah.”

“Well, you should go over and talk to him.” Lydia says, taking a casual sip of her drink.

“Huh?”

“I remember him being totally gone over you in high school. I’m sure he would take you up on an offer to…get reacquainted after not seeing each other for ten years.” Lydia smirks. 

Stiles’ jaw drops as he looks at Lydia. “Huh?” He repeats.

Lydia rolls her eyes with a snort. “You didn’t know? Everyone knew about it.”

“Knew about what?” Stiles says, voice high pitched.

“About his crush on you in high school.” Lydia says slowly.

“What crush? Who is he?” Stiles says as he leans forward eagerly. 

Lydia looks at Stiles like he’s an idiot. And maybe Stiles is if he didn’t notice someone like that. And that someone having a crush on him ten years ago.

“Are you kidding me?” Lydia says, voice flat.

“No, I’m not!” Stiles is getting desperate. He needs to know who the hottie is. It’s very important. “I have no idea who that is. And it’s a tragedy.”

“Your obliviousness is a tragedy.” Lydia intones, eyes narrowed at Stiles. 

“Scott doesn’t know who he is.” Stiles says defensively. 

“Scott isn’t the one he mooned over for like a year in high school, now is he?" 

"He mooned over me?” Stiles squeaks, his voice small, looking over Lydia’s shoulder at where he’s standing, blank look on his face - and what a face it is, holy shit - and giving off an annoyed vibe, like he hates that he’s there and has to deal with all these people. Stiles knows the feeling. He also looks like his face is set in a permanent expression of anger. He’s beautiful.

And Stiles wants to like…get all up on that. 

And apparently, so the does the guy. Or he used to. 

How the hell did Stiles not know who he was?

“Yeah, and he was pretty obvious about it. His name is Derek Hale.” Lydia says, looks over at hot guy - _Derek_ \- one more time before turning back to Stiles. “Honestly, how come I knew who he was and you don’t?”

“I don’t-” Stiles had a vague recollection of that name, but he couldn’t have put a face with that name if he’d bee told about him before tonight. “He was really in our grade?” Stiles turns back to Lydia.

“Yes.” She says, annoyed. “He was a little nerdy and had glasses back then, and he didn’t gel his hair, and he was quiet, so I guess that made him a little less noticeable. But he wasn’t unattractive, even then. Seriously, we both had a class or two with him.”

That’s how Stiles remembered the name a little bit. 

“I can’t believe you don’t remember him.” Lydia shakes her head. “Whatever, I’m done with this. I’m going to go mingle.” Lydia stands up and then moves away from the table, moving toward the doorway where people where still trickling in and mingling. 

Stiles bites his lip again, looks over at Scott and Kira, then at Isaac who’d joined the table at some point, then back at Derek.

_Derek._

The guy had had a crush on him, and Stiles couldn’t even remember what Derek had looked like in high school.

Biting the bullet, Stiles stands up from the table and makes a beeline straight for Derek, buttoning his suit jacket closed as he does.

Derek seems to notice him when he is halfway there, because he glances Stiles’ way and then freezes, drink halfway to his lips. 

Huh, so Derek clearly remembers Stiles.

Stiles plasters a smile on his face, heart beating fast for some reason as he makes it to Derek, who is eyeing Stiles wearily, a guarded expression on his face.

Oh boy.

“Derek Hale.” Stiles holds out his hand as he stops in front of Derek, deciding to play it cool. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m-”

“Stiles. I know.” Derek says, slowly reaching out to take Stiles’ hand in his.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, tries to ignore how holding Derek’s hand made him feel. 

Derek clears his throat, pulls his hand back as he looks toward the ground, blush rising in his cheeks. “I mean, yeah, I remember you.”

Adorable and sexy. 

Wow, Stiles was already screwed. 

“So, uh, I noticed you standing here and I thought, why not catch up?”

Derek looks up at that, smirks. “Right, like we have anything to catch up on.”

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, scared that he was already screwing it up, when Derek speaks again.

“Stiles, we never even spoke to each other in high school, we had maybe one or two classes together.”

“And yet you still noticed me.” Stiles blurts, then purses his lips and looks down at the ground, embarrassed. 

He hears Derek breathe in sharply, can’t bring himself to look up.

“Was Lydia filling you in on me?" 

Stiles winces, looks up slowly, tentatively. Derek looks sad, hurt as he looks off to the side, away from Stiles.

Fuck, Stiles is screwing this up. “Look, I’m sorry-“

Derek looks back at Stiles sharply. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

"For not noticing you in high school-”

Derek snorts. “You had no obligation to notice me, Stiles. My stupid hurt feelings are my own, and you aren’t responsible for them. So please, don’t be sorry.” Derek looks imploringly at Stiles, then, and Stiles thinks that he maybe he falls in love with Derek just a little bit. 

Stiles nods, watches as Derek lets out a relieved breath. “But, I would like to get to know you, now. Or at least try to, just for tonight, if it doesn’t work out. I mean, I’d like to get to know you, if you want.” Stiles shrugs, feeling awkward. He’s never been good at the flirting, if you could even call it flirting right now.

Derek smiles softly at that, his whole face lighting up and taking away the hard edges that had made him look angry, annoyed, harsh. 

He takes Stiles’ breath away.

“I’d like that.” Derek says.

And Stiles feels himself smiling back.

“That’s good, that’s great. Sounds good." 

"Yeah, sounds good.”

And then they move over to an empty table by themselves, and don’t end up leaving the reunion until almost everyone else has left. 

And it feels like the start of something big, something great. 

Something amazing.


End file.
